Captain Underpants 10
by Brockster550
Summary: Tippy is still out for revenge. George, Harold and Em travel back to the dinosaur period to save Sulu and Crackers, and now they found themselves in even more hot water when the Purple Potty smashes, trapping our heroes. How will George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants leave? What surprises do Sulu and Crackers have? In order to find answers, the story must be read.


Captain Underpants 10: The Revolting Revenge Of The Radioactive Robo-Boxers

fanfic by Brockster550

I don't own the series, just this fanfic. No copyright intended

Ch. 1

George, Harold and Emily

This is George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Emily Krupp. George is the giant zombie on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the giant zombie on the right with the t-shirt and the bad haircut. Emily is the only female giant zombie in the middle with shoulder-length blonde hair kept straight, a polka dot blouse and a red overall skirt. Remember that now.

Continuing from the last adventure (if you've read it, that is), then you'll remember that final scene where Tippy Tinkletrousers was shown cowering underneath Zombie Nerd Harold's foot. This probably horrified you when that super-sized shoe came slamming down onto the ground, leaving behind a squishy red stain. This may have been enough to make you comment on such inappropriateness of a murderous and bloody scene in a childrens' book. Doesn't it feel fun to feel offended?

Luckily, there was no real murder at the end of the last story. In fact, there wasn't even any blood. What had happened at the end of the last book was something called a _misdirection_. It's what happens when you are led to believe that something is true, but not really so in reality. Misdirection happens alot in real life, especially in politics, history, education, medicine, marketing, science, religion, and even the Oprah Winfrey Network.

Life can get a little confusing with all of those misdirections out there. But no need to worry, because there aren't any misdirections in this story whatsoever. This legendary tome will explain everything, from the recent narrative complexities to the vast mysteries of our universe. By the time you get to the beginning of chapter 22, you'll know it all. You'll be a genius! You'll be smarter than all of the most brilliant scientists who walked the Earth. Now let's get started, shall we?

If you've ever been to a zoo, you might've noticed that the big creatures move kinda slowly. Take elephants for example. They don't move very fast, even when they're in a hurry. True, they cover alot of ground, but that's only because they're so big. If you were to shrink an elephant to the size of a house cat, you'll be SURPRISED at how long it takes for them to get from one place to another. They're so slow that one might think that it might be a good idea to change the story of "The Tortoise And The Hare" to "The Miniature Elephant And The Hare."

It's the same thing with lunchroom zombie nerds. Sure, they're big and scary, but they tend to move reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally slowly. So, if a giant zombie nerd is about to lift his or her foot with the intention to stomp you into a puddle, don't worry. You have plenty of time before you're in any real danger. Tippy found this out the hard way. When Zombie Nerd Harold lifted his foot above Tippy's head, Tippy screamed in terror, again, and again, and, when he checked his watch, he screamed once more. Finally, Tippy's voice got a little scratchy from all the screaming, so he got up and walked over to one of the few remaining stores on the planet and bought some cherry throat lozenges. He also bought himself a new suit and bowtie, read part of a magazine and got a foot massage. On his way out, he also saw an extra-large pack of ketchup for sale. So he bought and dragged it back to the scene of the crime. Zombie Nerd Harold's shoe was still coming down slowly as Tippy placed the extra-large ketchup pack under it and walked away.

Then Tippy ran back and climbed up the ladder into his Robo-Pants just as Zombie Nerd Harold's shoe hit the pavement and crushed the extra-large pack of ketchup. A bright red stain squished out from under the zombified shoe as Tippy's Robo-Pants disappeared in a crackling glow of light. As shown at the end of our last adventure, Tippy had mistakenly caused some trouble the last time he had gone back in time. Now, he had to go back again and repair the damage he had caused. But before I can tell you that story, I have to give you _this_ warning...

Ch. 2

Time To Get Serious, Folks!

Did you ever notice how grown-ups seem to hate it when you're having fun? When was the last time you ever did something fun and an adult came over and told you to stop? If you're like most kids, you could be reading this very story because some adult wanted you to quit playing video games or watching TV. If you don't believe me, try this experiment: Get a few friends, find a corner in a room and go to it, and start goofing around. Make some noise! Start laughing and cheering, and maybe a shout out of "Woo-hoo!" or two. It's been scientifically proven that 89.4% of all grown-ups will drop whatever they're doing and rush over to put a stop to whatever "nonsense" you're up to.

This tends to make you wonder why most grown-ups act this way. Were they ever kids themselves? Didn't _they_ enjoy laughing, cheering and goofing around when they were young? If so, then when and why did they stop? Now, I have no way of speaking for _all_ adults, but I'm going to try anyway. My guess is that most adults think it's alot easier to stomp out someone elses' fun than it is for them to reflect on their own lives and figure out where it all went wrong. It's just too depressing for grown-ups to ponder all the decades of compromises, failures, laziness, fear, and regrettable choices that slowly transformed them from running, jumping, laughing, fun-loving kids into grumpy, complaining, calorie-counting, easily offended, peace-and-quiet-demanding grouches. In other words, it's harder to look within yourself than it is to shout, "HEY, YOU KIDS, _CUT THAT OUT_!"

You might want to keep this in mind, because it probably won't be a good idea to read this book while laughing and smiling. Otherwise, some adult may just take this book away and force you to read _Sarah, Plain And Tall_ instead. Don't say that you haven't been warned.

Ch. 3

Tippy Returns Again

Tippy Tinkletrousers was in big trouble. He had zapped himself back in time five years and accidentally scared four bullies. This was the thoughtless mistake that caused a series of events that led to Mr. Krupp getting fired. Due to this unfortunate mishap, there was no Captain Underpants, which also meant that there wasn't a superhero to save the planet from the terrible devastation caused by the villains from the first three books. Tippy knew that he had to go back in time, again, so he could _stop_ himself from scaring those bullies. But, he also realized he had to back a few minutes or so before it happened.

So Tippy set his Tinkle-Time Travelometer for ten minutes BEFORE the last time he had arrived in the past, and pressed the "Away We Go!" button. After several seconds of made-for-television styled special effects, Tippy found himself transported to the awful night of that terrifying thunderstorm. Everything looked very familiar. He knew at any moment, the four bullies would come running from the school and tear across the football field. Then they would come face-to-face with him (well, a slighty _younger_ version of himself), and only _he_ was able to stop it all from happening.

Tippy hid behind the side of the school and waited as the wind howled ferociously. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of lightning struck a nearby power line. The electricity in the school went out, and all of the windows became dark. Tippy listened closely and heard the sounds of squealing, slapping and shuffling. It sounded as if a terrible struggle was taking place somewhere inside. Then suddenly, the back doors of the school crashed open, and the four petrified bullies shoved their way outside, where they quickly dashed toward the football field. This was Tippy's big chance to set things right. He carefully aimed his Freezy-Beam 4000 at the running delinquents and zapped them all into a mini-mountain of molecularly modified ice.

Now that the four bullies were frozen in place, Tippy scanned them with his life systems monitor and found them to be perfectly preserved. He had programmed the carbonite-and-tibanna-gas-infused ice to last for fifteen minutes, giving him just enough time to do what he had to do. Quickly, Tippy turned toward the football field, where a ball of blue lightning was growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly, it exploded in a blinding flash, and right where the explosion was, stood a giant pair of robotic pants.

"Boy, that was a close one," said a familiar voice from the depths of the newly arrived Robo-Pants. "Captain Underpants is alot stronger than I thought!"

The zipper of the newly arrived robotic trousers opened up, and a tiny man peeked out to marvel at the world of five years ago. But to his surprise, he saw an identical copy of himself staring straight at him and tapping _his_ gigantic robotic foot impatiently.

"Who are _you_?" asked the newly arrived Tippy.

"I'm _YOU_!" shouted Future Tippy. "You from the future!"

"What's going on?" asked Tippy.

"I'm here to stop you from scaring those kids over there!" said Future Tippy, pointing to the frozen bullies.

"Why?" said Tippy. "What's so important about those kids?"

"I have no idea," said Future Tippy. "All I know is that I scared them when I came back here the last time, and apparently it caused a series of chain reactions that resulted in the complete destruction of the Earth, more or less!"

"I see," said Tippy. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, those kids are going to thaw eventually, in the next eight and a half minutes," said Future Tippy as he checked his watch. "We need to be outta here before that happens!"

So he reached into the cockpit of his Robo-Pants and grabbed one of his very first inventions, the Shrinky-Pig 2000. Tippy aimed it at the younger version of himself and pressed the button.

" _BLLLLLZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRK_!" went a bright beam of energy.

The beam of energy blasted the newly arrived Tippy Tinkletrousers (and his gigantic pair of Robo-Pants) and shrunk them down to the size of a baseball. Once that was done, Big Tippy reached down and picked up the tiny version of himself.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" shouted Tiny Tippy.

"I can't very well have TWO of us running around," said Big Tippy. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you!"

So Big Tippy tucked Tiny Tippy into his jacket pocket and checked his watch again.

"Four and a half minutes left!" he muttered to himself.

So Big Tippy looked over at the four bullies encased in the now cracking ice mound and turned around into the cockpit, turned on his Tinkle-Time Travelometer and programmed it for a date in the future. Big Tippy knew time was running out, seeing the ice around the bullies disintegrating fast, so he sneaked away to the center of town, pressed the "Away We Go!" button and disappeared into a ball of blue lightning. Two seconds later, the ice mountain that had encased and preserved the bullies finally disintegrated completely. Without skipping a beat, the four frightened bullies continued their mad dash away from the school. As they ran across the football field, something about Kipper and his friends changed forever. They would never again be the same despicable bullies they once were.

Ch. 4

Fixing The Future

Tippy had his Tinkle-Time Travelometer set for a date in October, four years into the future. He arrived, as usual, in a giant ball of blue lightning that grew bigger and bigger, until it exploded in a blinding flash.

"What's going on out there?" cried Tiny Tippy. "I can't see a thing!"

" _SSSSHHHHHHHHH!_ " shushed Big Tippy as he shoved Tiny Tippy into the deep, darkened depths of his jacket pocket. Then Big Tippy listened carefully.

"No, I haven't..." Tippy heard a child, a girl from the sound of it talking, then a few seconds later, she said, "What's that?"

Tippy unzipped the zipper of his Robo-Pants and peeked out. To his delight, and relief, the world looked like it usually did. There was no destruction, no giant zombie nerds, no moon rocks. Everything seemed pretty normal.

"It's Professor Poopypants!" said the african-american kid with the flat top, who Tippy recognized. The cops laughed.

"Stop LAUGHING!" shouted Tippy. "My name is no longer Professor Poopypants. I changed it to Tippy Tinkletrousers!"

The cops laughed even harder. Then Tippy aimed his Freezy-Beam 4000 at the cops.

"And I have a _special surprise_ for anybody who thinks my NEW name is funny!" shouted the mad professor.

Then he pushed the button on the Freezy-Beam 4000, after having set the time limit for the freeze ray to last for twenty minutes, zapping the cops and transforming them into frozen statues. Then he turned toward the three kids with glee.

"My Freezy-Beam 4000 will take care of anybody who stands in my way," said Tippy with a wicked smile. "And now, it's time for my _revenge_!"

The five heroes turned around to run away (or fly away in the pterodactyl's case). As they were doing so, the girl with blonde hair gasped.

"OH, NO!" screamed the kid with the flat-top.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" screamed the kid with the bad haircut.

Tippy chased the three kids, whose names were George (who had the flat-top), Harold (who had the bad haircut) and Emily (the only girl in the trio), and their two pets, the hamster named Sulu and the pterodactyl named Crackers, all through town, zapping his Freezy-Beam 4000 at them, laughing maniacally. Luckily, he kept missing his shots of ice. The chase lasted all afternoon and into the night. The five friends hid behind buildings, inside trash bins, under bridges, and even down in the sewer. But, no matter where they sought refuge, Tippy always managed to find them.

It was around 11:15 PM when the five friends managed to find a hiding spot, one that Tippy hadn't even thought of checking. George, Harold, Em (Emily's nickname George and Harold decided on settling with), Sulu and Crackers had managed to find a line of shrubs that allowed them to hide really well, in front of an office building.

"They've got to be around here, somewhere!" said Tippy's voice.

Soon, the Robo-Pants' thundering footsteps had gotten quieter and quieter. George, Harold and Em breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy, since they weren't in their beds, and they were also laying down in the dirt under the shrubs, but somehow they managed to fall asleep. Soon, it was morning, with George, Harold and Em managing to wake up (albeit hard). They were disappointed that this wasn't any dream.

"Man," said Harold. "This wasn't an easy sleep!"

"No kidding," said Em. "I didn't think we'd be able to hide from Tippy!"

"We somehow managed to get lucky," said George. "But Tippy is bound to find us again. What'll we do?"

"I don't know," said Em. "We need to think of something, and fast."

So George, Harold and Em managed to pull themselves up and onto their feet, groaning while doing so, since sleeping on a flat surface is hard on the body. They stretched a bit, then they brushed all the dirt off of their clothes, and began walking out from behind the shrubs. Cautiously, the three friends, along with their pets, Sulu and Crackers began walking, while George carried Sulu and Harold carried Crackers in their respective arms.

"So far, so good," said Harold as they continued walking cautiously. "No Tippy."

"But what are we gonna do once he finds us again?" asked Em.

"I'm not sure," said George. "But I'm afraid we need to get rid of Sulu and Crackers. There's no reason that they need to suffer."

Em and Harold's eyes began watering, as did George's. They knew that they wanted Sulu and Crackers to be safe, but getting rid of them, naturally, wasn't easy. They started petting their pets sadly, while they thought of a plan. George managed to come up with an idea.

"We can use the Purple Potty," he suggested. "We can take Sulu and Crackers back to the dinosaur age."

"You're right, George." Em tearfully replied.

"Yeah," agreed Harold. "They'll be safer there."

So the three friends walked to Jerome Howitz Elementary School, carefully avoiding major intersections and streets. By the time they made it to school, it was 9:05 AM, meaning that school hours were already in session, much to their horror. George, Harold and Em managed to sneak in through the front door and started sneaking upstairs to the library.

"Well, well, it's about time you showed up!" said a familiar, but angry voice.

George, Harold and Em stopped, dead in their tracks and turned around to see who it was that said that. It was the school principal, Mr. Krupp (who is also Emily's uncle). He was also carrying a box of red curtains with black dots on them.

"Well, do you care to explain yourselves for being late?" he asked George and Harold.

George, Harold and Em gulped nervously. Em knew her uncle wouldn't believe them if they told the truth, that they were trying to run away from a mad professor seeking revenge. Then Mr. Krupp turned toward his niece.

"And do you care to explain why you keep hanging out with these scoundrels, who keep intending to ruin your mind?" he asked Em.

George, Harold and Em gulped again, and looked at one another. They reluctantly started running up the stairs with a furious Mr. Krupp chasing them. This didn't sit well with Mr. Krupp, as he was already furious enough. His day started off bad, and didn't seem to improve. For some odd reason, all the red curtains in his office kept disappearing into thin air, forcing him to go to a store to get some more, then he got into a fight with the cashier, a tire blew out on his way home, then he confronted his _truant_ students who were also bringing _animals_ into the school, _ignoring_ his commands, and now they started _running_ upstairs.

"YOU BETTER GET BACK DOWN HERE!" shouted Mr. Krupp as he continued chasing the five frightened friends.

George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers raced up the stairs and into the library, then they locked the door behind them. Then they spotted the Purple Potty, which was a homemade time machine with a few quirks, so they approached it cautiously.

"Do you still remember how this works?" asked Harold.

"Of course," said George. "We just used it yesterday morning! We just need to set the controller for 65 million years ago, and pull the chain! This'll be a piece of cake!"

Then the five friends heard the jiggling of the doorknob. Principal Krupp had reached the library door and was trying to get in.

"See, Emily," said Mr. Krupp as he peeked in through the door window and spotted his niece. "I keep warning you about George and Harold trying to ruin your mind. This is also why I want you hanging out with Melvin!"

"Krud!" said Em as she heard the keys jingling. "We need to get in the time machine, or my uncle is gonna make me hang out with Melvin again!"

"Right," said George and Harold in unison. "Let's get going!"

So the five friends stepped into the Purple Potty, closed the door and locked it. Then, seconds later, Mr. Krupp barged in, still holding his box of curtains, set the box down, and started banging on the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE," he screamed. "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Come on," said Em with desperation in her voice. "We need to get outta here!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" said George.

Suddenly, a gigantic dark shadow filled the library. Mr. Krupp turned around to see a gigantic robotic pair of trousers. The zipper unzipped and Tippy Tinkletrousers peeked out through the opening. Mr. Krupp went from very angry to extremely terrified.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" shouted Tippy. "HAW! HAW! HAW!"

He reached for the button on his Freezy-Beam 4000 as Mr. Krupp began cowering in terror. At that very moment, George finished setting the controller for 65 million years ago. Then he pulled down on the chain. Then, a sudden flash of green light filled the room, and the Purple Potty (along with Mr. Krupp and his box of curtains) disappeared in a whirlwind of electrified ozone, much to Tippy's shock.

Ch. 5

Tiny Tippy's Tremendous Task

"RATS!" screamed Tippy as he watched the Purple Potty disappear. "Those kids happened to have a time machine? How am I gonna find out where they went?"

"What's going on?" cried Tiny Tippy from the depths of Big Tippy's pocket. "I can't see a thing!"

"Those kids took off in a time machine," Big Tippy barked at the miniature version of himself. "And they took Captain Underpants with them!"

"Where did they go?" asked Tiny Tippy

"How should I know?" yelled Big Tippy.

"I've got an idea," said Tiny Tippy. "How about if I go back in time and find out?"

"Great idea, me," said Big Tippy as he reached down and placed Tiny Tippy in the library. "You go back in time ten minutes and listen to everything they say. Then, when I show up, you tell me where they went!"

"You got it!" said Tiny Tippy.

Then he set his Tinkle-Time Travelometer for "Ten Minutes Ago," and, in a blue-crackling instant, he was gone. Tiny Tippy arrived in the same spot he had left, only, it was ten minutes earlier. He heard somebody running up the stairs, so he decided to hide behind the trash can next to the door. Suddenly, George, Harold, Em and their beloved pets dashed into the room and locked the door behind them. Tiny Tippy watched as the kids tiptoed toward the tall, time-traveling toilet.

"Do you remember how this works?" asked Harold.

"Of course," said George. "We just used it yesterday morning! We just need to set the controller for 65 million years ago, and pull the chain! This'll be a piece of cake!"

"A-ha," said Tiny Tippy quietly. "They are going back to the Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic Era!"

Then the five friends heard the jiggling of the doorknob. Principal Krupp had reached the library door and was trying to get in. Tiny Tippy stayed hidden and continued watching.

"See, Emily," said Mr. Krupp as he peeked in through the door window and spotted his niece. "I keep warning you about George and Harold trying to ruin your mind. This is also why I want you hanging out with Melvin!"

"Krud!" said Em as she heard the keys jingling. "We need to get in the time machine, or my uncle is gonna make me hang out with Melvin again!"

"Right," said George and Harold in unison. "Let's get going!"

So the five friends stepped into the Purple Potty, closed the door and locked it. Then, seconds later, Mr. Krupp barged in, still holding his box of curtains, set the box down, and started banging on the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE," he screamed. "YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Come on," said Em with desperation in her voice. "We need to get outta here!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" said George.

Suddenly, a gigantic dark shadow filled the library. Mr. Krupp turned around to see a gigantic robotic pair of trousers. The zipper unzipped and Tippy Tinkletrousers peeked out through the opening. Mr. Krupp went from very angry to extremely terrified. Tiny Tippy saw the bigger version of himself.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" shouted Tippy. "HAW! HAW! HAW!"

He reached for the button on his Freezy-Beam 4000 as Mr. Krupp began cowering in terror. At that very moment, George finished setting the controller for 65 million years ago. Then he pulled down on the chain. Then, a sudden flash of green light filled the room, and the Purple Potty (along with Mr. Krupp and his box of curtains) disappeared in a whirlwind of electrified ozone, much to Tippy's shock.

"RATS!" screamed Tippy as he watched the Purple Potty disappear. "Those kids happened to have a time machine? How am I gonna find out where they went?"

"I'll tell you," said Tiny Tippy as he stepped out from behind the trash can. "I know where they went!"

"Who are you?" asked Big Tippy.

"I'm Tiny Tippy!" said Tiny Tippy.

"But that's impossible," said Big Tippy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature version of himself, who had been complaining because he couldn't see a thing.

"I'm ten minutes older than that guy!" said Tiny Tippy as he pointed to Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy.

"Oh okay," said Big Tippy. "That makes sense!"

"You sent me back in time ten minutes ago," said Tiny Tippy to Big Tippy. "It was because you wanted to find out where those kids went off to!"

"I see," said Big Tippy. "Where did they travel to?"

"They went back in time, 65 million years ago," said Tiny Tippy. "To the Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic Era!

"A-HA!" said Big Tippy and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy simultaneously.

With that information, Big Tippy reached down and picked up Tiny Tippy and placed him in his pocket, right next to Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy.

"Let's get going to the dinosaur age!" said Big Tippy. "If we're lucky, we might just make it just at the moment the Purple Potty arrives!"

With that, Big Tippy set his Tinkle-Time Travelometer to 65 Million Years Ago," and then he pushed the "Away We Go!" button and, in a flash of blue lightning, he disappeared.

Ch. 6

65 Million Years Ago

The primitive midday sky lit up with several blinding flashes as the Purple Potty suddenly appeared in the top of an ancient tree. George, Harold and Em had successfully brought Crackers back to where they had found him. Upon opening the door, the three noticed that they had unwittingly brought a stowaway with them.

"What is going on here?" cried Mr. Krupp as he hung from a branch high up in the treetop.

"Uh-oh," cried Em. "Uncle Benny must've been standing too close to the Purple Potty when we zapped back here. We accidentally brought him along!"

So Em kneeled down and reached out to grab a hold of her uncle's hand.

"I just hope things don't get any worse." said Harold.

At just that moment, the tree started shaking. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ went the tree. George, Harold, Em and Principal Krupp looked down and saw Tippy in his Robo-Pants kicking the side of the tree with glee.

"What's _HE_ doing here?" asked George.

"I don't know," said Harold. "But we're about to fall!"

Tippy continued kicking the tree, making it shake wildly. Finally, the Purple Potty slid sideways and toppled over.

"We're DOOMED!" screamed Em as they all fell.

The Purple Potty cracked and split apart as it tumbled down the side of the tree. Mr. Krupp also fell, smacking against every branch on the way down. Suddenly, the Purple Potty hit the ground with a terrible crash and broke into thousands of pieces. Mr. Krupp hit the ground also, and was surprised that he wasn't injured at all, in any way. Big Tippy kicked through the wreckage of the Purple Potty, but couldn't spot any trace of George, Harold, Em, nor any of their pets.

"Where'd they go?" cried the two Tiny Tippy's as they peeked out of Big Tippy's pocket.

As it turned out, Crackers had managed to grab a hold of George and Harold at the very last second, while Em was riding on top with Sulu.

"Good boy, Crackers!" cried Harold.

"You saved us!" cried George.

"NOT FOR LONG!" screamed Big Tippy from below, as he peered peevishly from a porthole on top of his Robo-Pants.

George, Harold and Em looked down at Mr. Krupp, who was trying to figure out how he had fallen sixty stories without any injuries at all. The three kids snapped their fingers, and suddenly, a welcoming smile spread across Mr. Krupp's face. Immediately, he pulled off his outer clothing, followed by his shoes and socks. Then he reached into the box of red curtains, pulled one out and tied it around his neck.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAA!" shouted Captain Underpants triumphantly.

Tippy and his two tiny counterparts were now in for the fight of their lives!

Ch. 7

Two Tiny Traitors

Crackers set George and Harold down just as Em climbed off his back, leaving Sulu on Crackers' back. Then George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants started making a run for it, while Crackers and Sulu continued flying above them. Big Tippy found a tyrannosaurus rex nearby and jumped onto it's back and also began chasing our six heroes.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" shouted Big Tippy. "When I catch you guys, I'll tear you apart!"

"Can we help?" asked the two Tiny Tippys, who were tucked away in Big Tippy's jacket pocket.

"NO!" yelled Big Tippy sternly. "You two keep quiet while I take care of business. This is a job for a _MAN_ , not two little twerps like you!"

As the chase continued, the two Tiny Tippys grumbled to themselves.

"Boy, I've had it with that giant boy bossing us around!" said Tiny Tippy.

"Me, too," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "He thinks he's such a big shot just because he's bigger than us!"

"If only I had the Goosy-Grow 4000," said Tiny Tippy. "I could make myself bigger!"

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "But unfortunately, it's stored in the top half of our Robo-Suit, and Captain Underpants destroyed that back in chapter eleven of our last epic novel!"

"Wait a minute," cried Tiny Tippy. "Let's go back... er, I mean forward in time to chapter eleven of our last epic novel? Then, we can grab the Goosy-Grow 4000 and make ourselves _GIGANTIC_!"

"Wow," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "I like the way you think, me!"

So the two Tiny Tippys set their Tinkle-Time Travelometers for the night of our last epic novel. Big Tippy was so engrossed in his pursuit of our heroes that he didn't even notice the two teensy-weensy blue sparks of flashing light emanating from his pocket as his two devious doppelgangers disappeared in a whiff of primeval troposphere.

Ch. 8

Mission Improbable

Instantly, the two Tiny Tippys zapped forward in time, only to find themselves knee-deep in a bowl of something creamy, coconutty, and marshmellowy.

"Honey?" said a mother who was setting her dinner table. "Two little pairs of pants are walking around in our ambrosia salad!"

"Yeah, right," said her son. "And _I'm_ the one undergoing therapy here!"

The two Tiny Tippys crawled out of the serving bowl and shook off the pineapple chunks, and mandarin orange slices that were stuck to their legs. Then they jumped to the floor and slipped through the mail slot in the front door. Outside, they could hear the crashing sounds of the terrifying battle between Captain Underpants and Big Tippy. The two Tiny Tippys ran toward the noises until they arrived at the school's football field. Captain Underpants had just started pulling on Tippy's Robo-Arms.

One by one, the rivets in the Robo-Suit's thick, steel belt started popping. Captain Underpants continued yanking, tugging and pulling, until finally, the Robo-Suit tore in half with a terrible _CLANK_! Tiny Tippy and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy ran over to where Captain Underpants had dropped the upper half of the Robo-Suit. As fast as possible, they searched through the twisted metal until they found what they were looking for: The Goosy-Grow 4000. Outside, the two Tiny Tippys could hear the crackling sounds of Big Tippy zapping himself back in time. The nighttime sky was lit up by a blinding flash of blue lightning. The two Tiny Tippys dragged the Goosy-Grow 4000 from the wreckage and carried it away with them through the parking lot. They eventually came to a darkened street behind some old warehouses and prepared for their plan.

"Okay," said Tiny Tippy. "You zap me, and I'll zap you!"

"Why do _you_ get to go first?" asked Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy irritably.

"Because I'm slightly older than you," said Tiny Tippy. "And slightly more mature!"

"Alright, alright," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy reluctantly. "Let's just do our thing and get it over with!"

So Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy aimed the Goosy-Grow 4000 at Tiny Tippy and jumped onto the button.

"GGGGLLUUZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRTTTTT!" went a bright beam of energy, which zapped Tiny Tippy, causing him to reach thirty feet tall.

"Zap me again!" said Tiny Tippy.

"Alright," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "But then, you'll zap me, right?"

"Yeah, sure," said Tiny Tippy. "I promise!"

" _GGGGLLUUZZZZZZRRRRRTTTTT!_ " went another bright beam of energy, allowing Tiny Tippy to reach sixty feet tall.

"HAW! HAW! HAW!" he laughed. "BEHOLD! I HAVE BEEN REBORN AS _SUPA MEGA TIPPY_!"

"My turn! My turn!" cried Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy.

Supa Mega Tippy reached down and grabbed the Goosy-Grow 4000. Then he tucked it into the cup holder on his electrical panel and waved good-bye to Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy.

"HEY!" cried Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "What about ME?"

"Sorry," said Supa Mega Tippy. "But this is a job for a _MAN_ , not a little twerp like you!"

Ch. 9

Meanwhile, Back In The Dinosaur Age...

65 million years earlier, Big Tippy had chased our heroes to a jagged edge of a cliff overlooking a lake. Crackers grabbed George and Harold by the back of their shirt collars while Em climbed onto Crackers' back, then they joined Captain Underpants to sail safely in the clouds. Big Tippy's Tyrannosaurus rex screeched to a halt at the cliff's edge and roared ferociously at the six friends floating above.

"We won!" laughed Captain Underpants at Tippy. "Now it's our turn to chase you!"

"This isn't a _game_ ," yelled Big Tippy. "This is _serious_!"

He leaped off of the neck of the T-rex and grabbed Captain Underpants with his patented robotic Extendo-Flex Mechani-Gripper. Together, they fell a thousand feet into the lake below. When they emerged from the depths of the lake, something had changed. Tippy was still just as mean and ornery as ever, but Captain Underpants looked different.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled the angry-looking superhero.

"Oh, no," cried Em. "Captain Underpants got water on his head. He turned back into my uncle!"

"Quick, Crackers," called Harold. "Fly us down there as fast as possible!"

Crackers glided down toward the tempestuous struggle below, and the kids snapped their fingers with all their might. But it didn't do any good. Mr. Krupp's head was still wet, so he couldn't turn back into Captain Underpants.

"AH-HA," shouted Big Tippy with glee. "It looks like Captain Underpants turns back into a crabby old elementary school principal whenever he gets wet!"

"You leave him alone!" yelled George, still snapping his fingers in vain.

"Yeah," yelled Harold. "It's not a fair fight anymore!"

"HA! HA! HA!" laughed Big Tippy incredulously. "If I'd known how easy it was to defeat him, I would've just used a _SQUIRT GUN_!"

All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light lit up the world around them. Then came the terrible, deafening, and thundering footsteps that shook the Earth. Then a shadow started spreading across the lake. Big Tippy looked behind him and saw that it was Supa Mega Tippy.

"Hey!" shouted Big Tippy as he checked his pocket and found it empty. "Where'd you come from? How'd you get so big? Where's the other one?"

"That's not important right now," said Supa Mega Tippy. "What's important _now_ is who's in charge!"

"Well, I just figured out that Captain Underpants turns back into a grumpy elementary school principal if his head is splashed with water!" said Big Tippy.

"Wow, his weakness happens to be _WATER_?" said Supa Mega Tippy. "Now, it's time I destroy him!"

"Now, wait a minute," said Big Tippy. "I caught him first, so I get to be the one to destroy him!"

"I DON'T THINK SO," said Supa Mega Tippy with a growl that made the surface of the lake tremble. "I'm bigger than you, so I make the rules. And I say I'm gonna destroy Captain Underpants. Now hand him over!"

When Big Tippy refused, Supa Mega Tippy took a giant step forward and reached out with an Extendo-Flex Mechani-Gripper to grab Captain Underpants.

"Not so fast!" cried Big Tippy as he pressed a button on his control panel.

This lowered the back of his Robo-Pants, and then a gigantic metal arm emerged from the depths of Big Tippy's giant Robo-Rear, revealing a forty ton thermonuclear bomb.

"You take one step closer and I'll blow all of us to smithereens!" warned Big Tippy.

"You're forgetting something," said Supa Mega Tippy. "I have a bomb, too! And it's alot bigger than yours!"

Supa Mega Tippy took a step closer, and Big Tippy pressed the button. Suddenly, a light on the side of the bomb started flashing red. Then, a computerized voice emanating from the bomb's alarming system began the countdown:

" **This bomb will detonate in sixty seconds**. said the voice.

" _You... YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON?!_ " screamed Supa Mega Tippy incredulously. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY _PRESSED THE BUTTON_!"

"I don't _care_!" cried Big Tippy. "I've been working on my revenge plan for years! I ain't gonna let you rob me of this moment! I don't care if it kills me, too!"

 **"This bomb will detonate in forty-five seconds**. said the bomb.

"We can't turn these bombs off," said Supa Mega Tippy. "Once it's over, it's over!"

"I _told you_ , I don't care," said Big Tippy. "I just want to be the one who FINALLY DESTROYS CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!"

Supa Mega Tippy reached down with an uncoiling Extendo-Flex Mechani-Gripper and cut Mr. Krupp free.

"HEY," screamed Big Tippy. "What are you doing?"

"He's MINE!" said Supa Mega Tippy as he drew back his Robo-Foot.

"What about me," said Big Tippy. "And what about my bomb?"

"Your bomb, your problem!" said Supa Mega Tippy as his giant Robo-Foot kicked Big Tippy with all his might.

Ch. 10

What _Really_ Killed The Dinosaurs

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooo...!" screamed Big Tippy as he sailed through the clouds at an incredible speed.

 **"This bomb will detonate in thirty seconds**. said the bomb.

George, Harold, Em, Mr. Krupp, Sulu, Crackers and Supa Mega Tippy watched as Big Tippy and his Robo-Pants (as well as his bomb) sailed through the sky. Soon, Big Tippy was no longer in sight. Big Tippy continued sailing across North America, faster and faster through the stratosphere.

 **"This bomb will detonate in fifteen seconds**. said the bomb.

Soon, Big Tippy started losing altitude, and began sailing toward the Gulf Of Mexico.

 **"This bomb will detonate in five seconds,"** said the bomb, **"4...3...2...1...!"**

Finally, Big Tippy landed just off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula with a violently colossal splashdown.

KA-BLOOSKI!

The massive explosion that followed blew a chunk in the Earth fifteen miles deep and sixty miles wide. This caused earthquakes to shake the entire planet, followed by a gigantic tsunami that sent a towering wall of seawater rolling across the continents.

"What's happening?" cried George.

"It's that dumb bomb," said Supa Mega Tippy. "It just triggered the start of the Cenozoic Era. I'm gonna become _extinct_ if I don't get outta here!"

Quickly, Supa Mega Tippy set his Tinkle-Time Travelometer for 64,793,216 years into the future and pressed the "Away We Go!" button. Suddenly, giant bolts of static electricity began shooting out of Supa Mega Tippy's Robo-Pants as a ball of blue light enveloped him.

"Quick, Crackers," cried Harold as thick volcano ash began blocking out the sun. "Fly into the blue light, it's the only chance of escaping our otherwise inevitable doom!"

Crackers pointed his long reptilian neck toward the crackling orb, and the five friends sailed downward into the blinding blue lightning.

Ch. 11

206,784 Years Ago

A flash of white light filled the mid-afternoon haze of the Pleistocene epoch. The crystal-blue lake that had once been there was now gone. In it's place were vast savanna plains stretching out to thick, forested hillsides and rocky caves. Everything was quiet, except for the sounds of insects and birds, as well as faint rhythmic drumming coming from the far end of the forest.

"Where are we?" asked Harold and George in unison.

"I think the better question is, w _hen_ are we?" said Em.

Supa Mega Tippy looked behind him and was surprised to see George, Harold, Em, Crackers and Sulu.

"Well, well, well," said Supa Mega Tippy. "What do we have here? I guess five stowaways decided to tag along!"

Supa Mega Tippy didn't notice that there was a _sixth_ stowaway as well. It was Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy, and he was carefully climbing down a button on Supa Mega Tippy's shirt and into the depths of Supa Mega Tippy's Robo-Pants.

"That _Stupid_ Mega Tippy thinks he can lie to _me_ and get away with it," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as he continued jumping down onto the control panel. "Now, it's time to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

So Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy pried up an aluminum vent and slipped effortlessly into the wiry innards of the control panel. The first part of his plan involved him reversing the polarity on the Emulsifying Sossilflange Inhibitor. After that, Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy started switching the blue and the green wires on the Reverse-Somgobulating Tracto-McFractionalizer. Finally, he snipped all the wires to the Freezy-Beam 4000's "off" button.

"HAW! HAW! HAW!" laughed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "The next time he uses his Freezy-Beam 4000, that mega jerk will be in for a _nasty_ surprise!"

Meanwhile, the drama outside was getting serious. Supa Mega Tippy swatted at our heroes as they soared bravely through the Ionian sky. Crackers skillfully swooped and dove and loop-de-looped as the Extendo-Flex Mechani-Gripper whizzed after him. But Supa Mega Tippy lost his patience and unleashed three _more_ Extendo-Flex Mechani-Grippers. Poor Crackers couldn't outmaneuver them all, and soon, the five friends were captured.

"I'VE GOT YA NOW," screamed Supa Mega Tippy triumphantly.

"Hey, there's some cavemen behind you!" said George, pointing his finger to the ground behind Tippy.

"I ain't falling for that," said Supa Mega Tippy. "You'll try escaping if I turn around!"

"NO, REALLY," said Harold. "Look behind you!"

Supa Mega Tippy turned around and looked behind him, and indeed, noticed that the kids were telling the truth. There were about a dozen very surprised-looking cavemen staring at the robotic pair of pants in bewilderment.

"You kids shouldn't be surprised," said Supa Mega Tippy while studying the strange prehistoric people. "We're in the middle of the Pleistocene epoch, when the first human families began appearing on the Earth! You kids probably didn't know..."

Supa Mega Tippy turned around to smile at George, Harold and Em, but of course, they were gone. As soon as Supa Mega Tippy was distracted, Sulu chewed his way through four of the Extendo-Flex Mechani-Grippers, and the five friends escaped.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " screamed Supa Mega Tippy in frustration.

This frightened the cavemen, so they ran back to their homes, deep in the forest. Supa Mega Tippy grabbed some strong vines and tied Mr. Krupp to a boulder underneath a waterfall, to ensure that Mr. Krupp wouldn't be able to change back into Captain Underpants. Then, Supa Mega Tippy stormed into the forest to find George, Harold, Em and their pets.

Ch. 12

Calling All Cavemen

Meanwhile, George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers were gliding across the sky, trying to think of something to get back to the present time.

"I wonder how we're gonna get out of this mess." said Harold.

"I have no idea," said George. "But we need Tippy Tinkletrousers if we're ever to get back home!"

"We can't trust him!" exclaimed Em. "The guy can't even trust _himself_!"

"Well, it's the only option we have," said George. "The Purple Potty has been destroyed."

"Let's see if we can get an army!" suggested Harold.

"Alright," said Em. "We'll need to secure cooperation in any way we can if this plan is to work!"

So the five friends continued gliding above the grassy fields, following the sounds of the beating drums. Soon, they reached the edge of the forest, got off of Crackers and started running toward the direction of the beating drums (which was getting louder the closer they got). The five friends eventually reached a clearing in the middle of the forest and found the cavepeople village. The cavepeople seemed to be peaceful, so George decided to speak up.

"Hello!" he greeted. "We come in peace! We are friends!"

The cavepeople appeared to be startled and confused. They didn't seem to understand what George was trying to say.

"Maybe they don't speak English." guessed Harold.

"I've got it!" said George (who thought that maybe pig latin would work). "Ellohay! Eway omecay inway eacepay! Eway areway iendsfray!"

That attempt also didn't work. The cavepeople grunted and sniffed at George, Harold, Em and their pets, but didn't say anything. Suddenly off in the distance, the sounds of giant, thundering footsteps started getting closer and closer. Tippy was coming, looking for his enemies.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THAT VILLAGE!" he screamed. "You can't hide from ME!"

Tippy eventually reached the village, after kicking through trees among trees, and stomped in and started kicking over huts and smooshing everything around him. The terrified cavepeople grabbed their children and ran for the safety of the caves behind the village. George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers followed the cavepeople into the caves as well, hoping that Tippy will give up if they hid with the cavepeople. Once the chaos outside stopped, some caveteenagers started up a campfire. The flickering light illuminated the massive walls of the caves as the cavepeople whimpered and huddled together in sheer terror.

"Some army _they_ turned out to be!" said George with disappointment in his voice.

"You can't blame them," stated Harold. "They've never seen a gigantic robotic pair of pants before. They were just scared!"

"Oh, yeah," George realized. "I should've realized that."

"We need to find a way of communicating with the cavepeople." said Harold.

"How about pictures?" suggested Em, looking up at the giant blank walls of the cave.

"Yeah, great idea!" said George and Harold in unison.

So Harold walked over to the campfire, grabbed a charred, burning stick from the burning cinders. Then he walked over to one side of the giant cave and started creating the world's first cave drawing. The cavepeople were astonished at first, since they haven't seen anybody draw something before. Then they started laughing, pointing and jumping up and down every time Harold drew something new. As Harold continued drawing, Em found some pebbles of a variety of colors, then she went to get a little water, poured it into a makeshift bucket, mixed the water with the pebbles to get makeshift paint. Then she created a makeshift paintbrush and started painting the drawings Harold finished. The cavepeople started getting more excited about the cave drawings. But when Harold started drawing Tippy in his Robo-Pants, the cavepeople became frightened again, grunting nervously and lowering their heads in fear and submission.

"How will we ever change their minds about Tippy?" wondered Harold.

"Let's try making a _wordless_ comic! They'll understand that!" suggested George.

"Excellent idea," said Em. "Let's do it!"

So the three kids found a makeshift ladder and began creating the world's very first comic. The cavepeople watched with excitement as George, Harold and Em's tale began to unfold. Soon, their opinions about Tippy and his Robo-Pants started evolving.

Ch. 13

The World's Oldest Comic

(Starring Ook And Gluk)

The world's oldest comic began on a clear morning where a T-rex got up from it's sleep and began walking around, intending to have some fun. George instructed Harold where the panels would go before drawing, while Em continued with painting the drawings in the panels. The cavespeople were becoming more and more interested.

The comic resumed with the T-rex running through a grassy field, where it found a butterfly and chased it in a friendly manner. Then the T-rex found a flower and sniffed it, then it decided to go for a swim (where it greeted it's fish friend) and they swam around for a little while. Then the T-rex waved goodbye to it's fish friend and started running with it's eyes closed, resulting in it running into what the T-rex thought was a boulder. This caused the cavepeople to become concerned for the dinosaur.

The T-rex looked up and saw that the "boulder" was, in fact, a giant, robotic foot. The Robo-Pants was controlled by an evil scientist named Tippy Tinkletrousers, and he started chasing the dinosaur. The T-rex ran home, but the scientist continued the relentless chase which frightened the cavepeople. Then, the scientist lifted his giant, robotic foot and smashed the T-rex's house, apparently crushing the dinosaur into smithereens as well, angering the cavepeople.

Then Tippy lifted an extendable Robo-Arm and lifted the wreckage and found a hole. It was revealed that the T-rex made it into the hole in the nick of time. The hole was actually a tunnel and the dinosaur ran through the tunnel and came upon an exit, and found a tree root, that was high up a cliff. The T-rex started walking on the tree root, but then Tippy found the dinosaur. Then Tippy reached out with his extendable Robo-Arm and snapped the tree root, causing the T-rex to fall to it's apparent doom, which frightened the cavepeople even more.

The T-rex landed in a river, but unfortunately it got caught in the current and started floating away towards a waterfall. The T-rex began crying for help. Then, two cavekids, who George, Harold and Em named Ook and Gluk, heard the cries for help and began running toward the river. The T-rex floated toward the waterfall and eventually, it started falling until Ook and Gluk swung by on a vine, where they managed to rescue the dinosaur in the nick of time. Ook and Gluk decided to adopt the T-rex, which touched the cavepeople.

Unfortunately, Tippy found the dinosaur and it's rescuers, intending to extract revenge, so he started chasing Ook, Gluk and their dinosaur into a forest, which angered the cavepeople once more. Then, Ook and Gluk looked up and found a vine and started tying it to two trees. Then they, along with their dinosaur, started making alot of noise, which alerted Tippy to their location, so he started chasing them again. All of a sudden, Tippy's Robo-Pants tripped over the vine, where he and his pants fell off a cliff and landed on the ground below, which made the cavepeople laugh. After Tippy got up, a log was thrown onto his head, angering him further as Ook, Gluk and their dinosaur laughed. Then they saw that Tippy, in his Robo-Pants, had managed to jump back up onto the cliff. Then Ook, Gluk and their dino pal turned around and ran away, with the pursuit resuming, which worried the cavepeople.

Then Ook and Gluk spotted what looked like some trees with gray leaves, and they climbed on top. Tippy spotted Ook, Gluk and their dino pal and kicked the "trees," hoping they would fall off. Tippy saw that the "trees" happened to be a mammoth, and also realized too late that he just gave the mammoth a swift kick in the butt, causing it to stop drinking from a water hole. The mammoth angrily turned around and faced the nervous scientist, and started chasing him, with Ook, Gluk and their dino pal riding, with the cavepeople laughing in hysterics. Then the mammoth rammed it's tusks into the back of the Robo-Pants, causing Tippy to fall off the cliff again and crash into the ground once more. Then Ook and Gluk laughed at Tippy's predicament once more, and the mammoth went back to the water hole. Then Tippy jumped back up the cliff, resuming his pursuit of Ook, Gluk and their dino friend, worrying the cavepeople, yet again.

Luckily, Ook, Gluk and their dino pal manage to hide behind a tree while watching the Robo-Legs stomp away. Then Ook and Gluk spotted a bee fly by, giving them a possible idea. Then they spotted a beehive high on a branch. Ook got some rocks and stacked them on each other, with two small, spheric ones, to draw some eyes on them, while Gluk grabbed some berries, smooshed them up, got a stick, and started painting on the stack of rocks, making it resemble a small dinosaur. The little T-rex, meanwhile, was dragging a long, wooden board toward a rock, and put the board on top, creating a makeshift seesaw. This allowed the cavepeople to realize that they could also come up with plans of their own.

Once they finished with their plan, Ook, Gluk and their dino pal started making noises again, once more alerting Tippy to their location. Tippy walked around, looking for his enemies. Then Tippy spotted the formation resembling the small dinosaur. Tippy reached out with an extendable arm and tried picking up the head, but the rock was too heavy for the arm, so it slipped from the grasp and fell onto the seesaw, causing a pineapple to fly overhead, right into the beehive, which landed in the Robo-Pants, making Tippy nervous again. All the bees in the beehive started swarming the scientist. Then, Tippy jumped off a cliff, once more and again landed on the ground. Then Tippy tried jumping up the cliff once more, only for a rock to land on his head, causing him to stop in midair, much to the amusement of Ook, Gluk and their dino pal. This also allowed the swarm of angry bees to continue chasing the mad scientist. The cavepeople cheered at that last panel that Harold drew, and Em colored.

Ch. 14

Clash Of The Cavemen

Once the cavepeople "read" George, Harold and Em's cave comic, they stopped being afraid of Tippy and his giant Robo-Pants. Now they were inspired to come up with plans to get rid of the evil scientist. They divided into groups and began planning counterattacks. George, Harold and Em watched the cavepeople char the ends of several sticks and started drawing out elaborate plans. Still, they could only speak in grunts and groans, they understood comics and they all knew what had to be done to deal with their enemy. Before long, everyone high-fived and sneaked out of the cave. The cavepeople ran up the hillside, tying vines between trees, placing banana peels all over the ground and even setting up booby traps everywhere they can think of. Once everybody was ready, George, Harold, Em and Sulu jumped onto Crackers' back and they flew to where Tippy was still busy destroying the village.

"Oh, TIPPY!" called George. "What are you doing? You're going to miss all the fun!"

Tippy angrily chased the five friends, who were leading the mad scientist towards the booby traps. Em stuck her tongue out, placed her thumbs on her ears and started moving her hands in a taunting manner, infuriating Tippy even further. George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers reached the trees that were tied with the vine. Tippy noticed the vine below and came to a screeching halt.

"Nice try," taunted Tippy. "I ain't falling for that trick!"

So Tippy rolled his eyes in contempt and jumped over the vine... and landed on the banana peels, causing the Robo-Pants to slip and crash while his robotic feet kicked into the air.

"AUUUGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Tippy as he started sliding down the hill. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tippy wailed in fright once his Robo-Pants slid off the cliff, and then he tumbled into a tar pit with a mighty _Ker-Sploosh!_ This infuriated Tippy even more. He pulled himself up out of the sticky black tar.

"Is that all you got?" he screamed.

But to Tippy's horror, the cavepeople above the cliff had some surprises and they dropped some rocks onto his head, temporarily stunning him.

"YOU STUPID CAVE JERKS!" screamed Tippy as he came to his senses. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

But they weren't finished yet. Tippy still had more to come. A cavekid got a flaming stick out, then he lit the tip of another stick, which was carried by another cavekid. He ignited the tar on the Robo-Pants' butt.

"AUUUGGGHHHHH!" screamed Tippy.

He ran as he continued shrieking, toward a small pond as the flames spread everywhere throughout the Robo-Pants. Soon, the screaming robotic fireball plunged deep into the waters of the pond with a gigantic splash. George, Harold, Em, Sulu, Crackers and the cavepeople gathered around the pond at the edges to see what became of their evil nemesis. Everything was cool and calm for a few minutes, but then the water started bubbling as the surface began trembling. Suddenly, Tippy's bruised, battered, and burned Robo-Body rose from the bubbling depths of the pond.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" he screamed.

He lunged toward the cavepeople again and continued to chase them. Unfortunately for Tippy, there were still some more unplesantries for him.

Ch. 15

What Really Caused The Ice Age

Two cavemen smashed Tippy's head with two swinging boulders tied to vines. Then Tippy's Robo-Behind was rammed by the rhino's horn. Then a cave lady (who even created a makeshift seesaw with a log) jumped onto the higher end of the log, causing the other end to whack Tippy in his Robo-Groin.

"Is... is that... is that all you... you g-g-g..." he moaned.

Tippy fell to his battered, smoldering knees. Tippy's giant robotic pants might've been a technological marvel, but they were no match for the cavepeople cleverness. Tippy knew he was in trouble, but he still had one trick up his sleeve. He reached down and pushed the Freezy-Beam 4000's button, allowing the top of the Robo-Pants to open. Instantly, the Freezy-Beam 4000 fired a massive burst of ice at the cavepeople. Fortunately, they moved out of the way just in time, but the ice still continued blasting away.

"What the heck is going on?" said Tippy as he pushed the "off" button repeatedly.

The button was stuck, so Tippy reached up and pulled the emergency shut-off lever, which didn't budge.

"It's almost as if somebody tampered with my control panel!" said Tippy as he inspected the control panel.

Tippy was unaware that Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy was tiptoeing across the floor at that exact moment. He had tampered with the control panel in revenge for his older self betraying him. The ice beam was now going berserk. Glaciers that were programmed to last for 70,000 years started cascading from the Freezy-Beam 4000. This also encased the trees and secured the robotic feet to the frozen ground. Supa Mega Tippy quickly crawled around the command center, desperately trying to turn off the ice beam. Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy saw this as his one, big chance, so he reached out with his Robo-Gloves and picked up the Goosy-Grow 4000. Then with a mighty leap, he jumped to the opening at the top of the Robo-Legs and hopped down to the frosty ground below.

The ice was spreading at a dangerous rate, and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy knew he needed to act fast and with no time to spare, he grabbed a piece of bubble gum from his pocket, chewed it up, read the comic on it's wrapper, then jammed it into the button of the Goosy-Grow 4000.

"Now," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "Once the button has been pressed, it'll STICK!"

And that's exactly what just happened, " _GGGGGGGLLLUUUUUUZZZZZRRRRRTTTTTTTT!_ " went a bright beam of energy.

The beam of energy began shooting continuous energy growth bursts from the Goosy-Grow 4000. As quickly as he could, Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy jumped into the energy beam and grew to an impressive thirty feet tall.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as he jumped in front of the energy again and again, like a child leaping through a lawn sprinkler. Each beam of energy that hit him allowed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy to grow another thirty feet. "I'M HUGE!"

Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy was now a colossal 120 feet tall. Satisfied with that, he reached down and picked up the Goosy-Grow 4000 with his Robo-Glove.

"Now, I just need to zap myself a few more... whoops!" cried Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as the Goosy-Grow 4000 slipped out of his grasp and tumbled to the ground below.

Unfortunately, the continuous zaps of growth energy began to hit the gigantic mountain of ice, resulting in it growing and expanding further and further. This also caused the ice to push it's way east across the Ohio Valley and west into the part of the Earth that would one day be known as Indiana. Then it began shoving it's way north into Michigan and Canada, and in areas beyond. An accidental ice glacier period was developing rapidly, and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy knew he needed to think fast if he wanted to make it out alive.

Ch. 16

Have An Ice Day!

George, Harold and Em grabbed their pets and ran as fast as they could to escape the rapidly spreading ice fields, with their cavemen friends following right behind them.

"C'mon, Crackers," said George. "You've got to take Sulu and get out of here, it's your only hope!"

"George, something's wrong with Crackers," said Em as she inspected the pterodactyl, who was usually all perky. "He might be sick!"

"It could be a cold he's catching," guessed Harold. "He isn't used to freezing temperatures!"

Soon, they all made it to the waterfall where Mr. Krupp was all tied up. The ice was already starting to turn the flowing water into frozen slush.

"We need to rescue my uncle," said Em. "He's our only hope!"

"There's no time," said Harold. "We'll get all _frozed_ if we don't hurry!"

"There's not much of a choice," said George. "We can't just leave him here!"

So he, Harold and Em ran toward Mr. Krupp and began tugging at the vines that were tied and holding him in place. The cavepeople saw the dilemma, so they stopped running and started helping to untie the vines. But unfortunately, it was too late. The ice got closer and closer as everyone desperately tugged at the vines in the rapidly freezing water. The frigid, slushy water wrapped around Harold's shirt just as thick ice encased George's and Em's bodies.

"Oh w-w-w-well," said Harold as he shivered in the rapidly expanding permafrost. "At least we t-t-tried our b-b-best!"

"G-G-G-G-G-Goodbye." said George as the ice flowed up around his face and covered the top of his head.

"T-T-T-Take c-c-c-c-care, ev-ev-ev-everyb-b-b-body," said Em as her feet and legs started getting encased in the ice that started spreading to her chest. "I-I-I-It w-w-was nice kn-kn-knowing you!"

Well, the end for George, Harold and Em had finally come. Now, it was all over, with the only hope is that they might be found by some archaeologist someday in the future, who may very well dig up their fossilized bones, with a very, very, very, very long explanation about what he or she found. But then again, even that kind of hope seemed to be far-fetched at best.

Ch. 17

Something Much Less Far-Fetched

 _CRASH!_

All of a sudden, the ice around George, Harold, Em and their cavepeople friends shattered with a mighty karate chop.

"Did you really think I'd leave you behind?" asked Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as he scooped everybody up with one of his gigantic Robo-Gloves.

Everybody held on to one another for warmth as Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy trudged across the frosty glaciers. By then, George, Harold and Em realized that Mr. Krupp was no longer wet. It had been freeze-dried, along with everything else around them. So the three kids snapped their fingers, and suddenly, the Waistband Warrior returned.

"Gee, it's a bit nippy today." said Captain Underpants.

"F-F-Forget about th-th-that n-n-now!" said George, shivering.

So he, Harold and Em explained the situation, and the severity of it, and before long, they thought of a plan. So Captain Underpants flew out of Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy's Robo-Glove and grabbed his massive belt buckle. With one sensational swoosh, the Waistband Warrior ripped Tippy's pants, belt, and all, right off of his Robo-Legs.

"HEY, that ain't fair!" screamed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as he stood, shivering in his gigantic robotic boxer shorts.

Captain Underpants quickly tied the ripped pants legs into a knot and instructed everybody to climb aboard. Soon enough, all of the good guys were tucked securely into the polyester/cotton blend trousers, and started flying into the skies to find a safe and warm place to go. They zipped across the vast ocean, and they finally found a place that wasn't covered in ice. Captain Underpants swooped down and landed near the Chauvet-Pont-d'Arc Cave in Southern France.

Once the cavepeople were safe, George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants said and waved goodbye to them, who waved goodbye in return. They even advised the cave people to continue the cave drawings, and also hoped they liked their new home.

"Shall we leave Sulu and Crackers here?" asked Harold just as the six heroes, once again, took to the skies.

"That's no longer an option," said Em. "Crackers is sick, and we need to find a veterinarian first chance we get!"

"Yeah," agreed George. "And I don't think Sulu will leave Crackers' side!"

Quickly, Captain Underpants flew George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers back to the frozen glaciers of North America. They knew Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy was their only hope of ever returning to modern times.

Ch. 18

Making Vows

When the six heroes finally reached Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy, he wasn't all that surprised to see them.

"A-ha, you guys are looking for a ride back to the present," guessed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy sneeringly, as he sipped casually from his water bottle. "Am I right?"

"Oh, yes, we do," said Captain Underpants. "That'd be swell!"

Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy aimed his water bottle at the Waistband Warrior and squeezed it.

 _SPLASH!_

"W-What the heck is going on here?!" asked Mr. Krupp as our six heroes started falling to the frozen ground below.

"OH NO!" screamed George and Harold in unison.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" screamed Em.

Fortunately, Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy caught them before they hit the ground. But unfortunately, he had something else in mind, something much worse than being dropped from 120 feet, to their deaths. As Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy set a date for the future on his Tinkle-Time Travelometer, George, Harold and Em bemoaned their continuously recurring predicament.

"Well, here we are, again," said George. "Back in this mess, and the same mess, as always!"

"Yeah, it seems like we keep triggering a taboo." said Em.

"It does seem like every time we create a comic book, something bad is bound to happen!" stated Harold.

"Maybe we need to ease up on the goofing around," said George. "Perhaps we should stop making comic books as well, to reduce the risk of another taboo getting triggered!"

"Yeah," agreed Harold. "We need to focus more on schoolwork, and less on comics and goofing off!"

"Definitely," stated Em. "By changing our ways, we hope to avoid anymore time travel as well!"

As blue, crackling light began enveloping them, George, Harold and Em made a vow to change their ways. They also pledged to give up on pulling pranks, cracking jokes and to also stop making anymore comic books. They also promised to start treating life alot more seriously, like responsible adults.

"Wow," said George. "I already feel more mature than ever!"

"Me, too!" said Harold.

"Same here," agreed Em. "And it feels really good!"

Soon, they all disappeared into the crackling whirlpool of liquid time.

Ch. 19

Thirty Years From Now

Suddenly, a giant blue ball of lightning exploded in the southern end of a busy midwestern city. George, Harold and Em looked around them and saw the familiar sights of cars, houses, fast-food restaurants, you-name-it.

"Well, we're finally home!" said George with relief in his voice.

"It's good to be back!" said Harold.

"Yeah," said Em, who also noticed something, so... odd. "But everything seems so... old!"

"That's because we're not back in the present, where we started," informed Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "We're thirty years in the future!"

"Why did we come into the _future_?" asked George.

"Because, that was when I last destroyed Captain Underpants, and I accidentally changed the world," stated Tippy. "And I want the world to survive for the next three decades without him. So, get comfortable, kids, so you can watch me beat the living daylights out of your favorite superhero!"

So he set George, Harold, Em, Sulu and Crackers down once they reached the schoolyard of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. The three kids looked up in horror as they watched Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy beat up Mr. Krupp like a sandbag.

"This is just... too much!" said Em as she looked away, since she couldn't watch her uncle getting beat to pulp.

"Yeah!" said Harold as he petted Crackers, who seemed to be getting sicker and sicker. "Sulu, could you go find any sorts of comfort for Crackers?"

Sulu responded and flew around the playground and all around the school, looking for sticks, twigs, branches, anything that can help keep Crackers warm.

"Remember," reminded George. "If we ever get out of this mess, we're gonna start acting like adults and straighten up!"

"That's right," agreed Harold as he placed Crackers into the finished warm nest that Sulu made. "We're going to be responsible!"

"Definitely," said Em. "No more goofing off, and more time into schoolwork!"

As Tippy continued to kick Mr. Krupp around like a soccer ball, George, Harold and Em got distracted because they heard some loud commotion behind them. They turned around and spotted three teachers, two males and one female teacher. They were yelling at the students on the playground, instructing them to stop paying attention to the fierce struggle raging above them. They also demanded the students to straighten up and start acting like responsible adults. As the battle intensified, the obnoxious teachers screamed louder and louder, hurling a number of threats and insults at the curious students.

"Boy," said George. "I wish those teachers would take it easy!"

"I know," said Harold. "The yelling is so loud I can't hear what the fight is all about!"

"Yeah, they need to chill out or something!" stated Em.

All of a sudden, a rusty, _all-too-familiar_ green 2034 Honda Civic pulled into the parking lot, and out stepped the _all-too-familiar_ character, who started storming towards the playground. It was Principal Krupp, except he was thirty years older. He was also wrinkler than what George, Harold and Em were used to. Old Man Krupp also had a scruffy, white beard, with his pants pulled up to his armpits, as well as wearing a white toupee.

" _MR. BEARD, MR. HUTCHINS, EMILY!"_ screamed Old Man Krupp as he marched toward the playground.

That scream, naturally, sent shivers and chills down George, Harold and Em's spines.

"Oh, no," said Em in fright. "My uncle recognized us!"

"What are we ever gonna do to get out of this mess?" asked George desperately.

"I don't know." said Harold as Old Mr. Krupp marched toward him, George and Em.

The three kids shivered in horror as Old Mr. Krupp continued marching toward them. But then, he walked right past them, and continued marching toward the playground, toward the screaming teachers.

"MR. BEARD, MR. HUTCHINS, EMILY!" screamed Old Mr. Krupp again. "GET THOSE KIDS INSIDE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Who are those teachers he's talking to?" asked Em.

"I don't know!" said George and Harold simultaneously.

Finally, the three screaming teachers turned around.

Ch. 20

George, Harold and Em's Worst Nightmare

Do you know about the feeling of your stomach sinking when you realize something bad had just happened? Everybody gets that feeling when they forget something important, like studying for a test, waking up late and missing the school bus, or realizing too late that they drank milk that expired three weeks ago. Now imagine that feeling magnified about a trillion times worse than that. This is the feeling that George, Harold and Em felt in their stomaches when the three obnoxious, screaming teachers turned around. It was them, or rather their thirty year older versions of themselves. George, Harold and Em had grown up to be teachers, but not the nice, wonderful, imaginative teachers you're probably used to. No way! George, Harold and Em had evolved into the terrifying, boring and vengeful teachers that _they_ once had been used to.

Thirty-nine-and-three-quarters year old George was wearing pants instead of shorts, but still had the necktie. Forty year old Harold was wearing overalls, had a mustache and was wearing a bowtie, while thirty-nine-and-a-half year old Em was wearing a white, casual short-sleeve dress with polka dots that were still red, pink and sky blue, and still had her shoulder-length blonde hair kept straight. Old Mr. Krupp approached thirty-nine-and-three-quarters year old George, forty year old Harold, and thirty-nine-and-a-half year old Em. Old Mr. Krupp squished between the future George and Harold, then slapped a sweaty arm around each of them.

"I sure am glad you fellas are here," said Old Mr. Krupp. "Making the kids' lives miserable is tough, isn't it?"

"It sure is, boss." agreed Forty Year Old Harold.

"Yeah, I never would've realized that seeing the error of your ways would really pay off," said Thirty-Nine-And-Three-Quarters Year Old George. "And I couldn't feel any prouder!"

"It was all worth it," said Thirty-Nine-And-A-Half Year Old Em. "With George and Harold helping me along, I wouldn't be where I'm at today!"

Old Mr. Krupp gave his niece a fond pat on the shoulder. George, Harold and Em gulped nervously and looked at one another. They were terrified as they watched their future selves screaming at the kids. As if that wasn't bad enough for the three, Em was about to be in for a nasty surprise.

"HEY, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" screamed another teacher at the other end of the playground.

"Uh-oh!" said George, Harold and Em in unison.

They saw the other teacher. It was Forty-And-One-Quarter Year Old Melvin Sneedly, who was also the science teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He also continued wearing a bowtie, but he also had a mustache, like Harold. He approached Old Mr. Krupp, George, Harold and Em's future selves.

"I sure am glad you started spending more time with me all those years ago, Emily," said Future Melvin. "Crazy to think that you used to despise my company, but you eventually changed your mind!"

"I know," said Future Em. "I never could understand why. I have you to thank for that. I also should thank my uncle, George and Harold for helping out with this as well."

"Yeah." said Future George, Future Harold and Old Mr. Krupp in unison.

Then, Future Melvin got down on one knee and pulled a small box out from his pocket, and opened it, revealing an engagement ring.

"Would Miss Emily Krupp like to have the honor of marrying me, Melvin Sneedly?" he asked.

Future Em gasped in surprise: "Why, yes, I most certainly will!"

Future Melvin pulled the engagement ring out, and put it over one of Future Em's ring fingers. Future George, Future Harold and Old Mr. Krupp clapped and cheered with ecstatic approval. Future Melvin and Future Em started kissing each other passionately.

To say George, Harold and Em were stunned was an understatement. They were extremely horrified at what they had just witnessed. As bad as George and Harold felt, Em felt a thousand times worse. She gasped in horror as she covered her mouth. Then she buried her face into her hands and started shaking her head back and forth, in a "No! No! No! No! No!" manner.

"This... this is _not_ what I expected!" Em stammered, still shaking her head back and forth in horror.

"No k-k-kidding." said Harold.

"Yeah," agreed George. "We need to make a new vow right now. That kind of future was not what I had in mind!"

So, as the terrifying battle raged above them, George, Harold and Em made a new vow. The new vow was to go back to their original ways, continue goofing around, make even more comic books, and to stop taking life more and more seriously.

"Let's daydream more and more often, too." said Em.

"Yeah," said Harold. "Enough of all this _sittin' still_ or _paying attention_ nonsense!"

"I'm way ahead of you," said George. "More comics and goofing off!"

As George, Harold and Em finished with their new vows, something strange began to happen. A soft wind started to blow, followed by the sounds of wind chimes tinkling in the air, then the future grown-up versions of George, Harold, Em and Melvin slowly disappeared. They vanished gradually at first. Then, after about a minute or so, Old Mr. Krupp was left standing all by himself.

"Wow," said George with relief in his voice. "I never would've known all that was too easy!"

"Me neither," said Harold. "I feel much better now!"

"Me, too," said Em with relief in her voice. "Being married to Melvin... not something I want!"

Em shuddered even more at that thought. So the three kids walked toward Old Mr. Krupp, looking all confused. Then they snapped their fingers, and then, a smile spread across Old Mr. Krupp's face.

"Well," said George, who pointed to the terrifying battle above them. "What are you waiting for?"

"You need to go help yourself!" said Harold.

"Yeah," said Em. "We don't have all day!"

Quickly, Old Mr. Krupp tore off his clothes, then he dashed into the school, grabbed a red curtain from his office, tied it around his neck and flew out the window.

"Tra-La-LAAAAAAAA!" he shouted triumphantly.

Old Captain Underpants went to rescue Mr. Krupp and brought him back down to the ground.

"Wow! I'm sure glad that's over!" said Mr. Krupp.

"Relax, bub," said George. "You're just getting started!"

And, with a snap from George, Harold and Em's fingers, Mr. Krupp returned to his heroic self once more and flew into the sky to fight alongside his future self.

Ch. 21

How The Universe _Really_ Began

The two Captain Underpantses managed to defeat their enemy by grabbing Tippy's nose-hairs, kicking his left eye and breaking a tooth, with team effort. Tippy fell to his massive knees in agonizing defeat. He knew that himself being much bigger still didn't make him a match with the two Captain Underpantses. But Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. He reached down and pressed the "Nuclear Bomb" button on the control panel, which was located between the "Strawberry Milkshake" and the "Low-Fat Mint Chocolate Chip Cookie" dispenser. Suddenly, a panel at the rear of the Robo-Boxers opened up, revealing a 160-ton thermonuclear bomb.

"You may have defeated me," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy as he pressed the countdown to doomsday. "But I will still have the last laugh!"

Suddenly, a red light on the side of the bomb began flashing, which also emanated a computerized voice from the bomb's arming system.

" **This bomb will detonate in sixty seconds!** " said the computerized voice.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Em, who became petrified with fright.

"The last one of those killed all the dinosaurs," said George. "Once it blew up!"

"That's one bigger," said Harold. "Way bigger. It could blow up an entire planet."

"Correction," said Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. "I've just also activated my Gravitron Levitator. This will make the bomb so powerful that it will destroy an entire GALAXY! It will have much more destructive power than a _SUPERNOVA_!"

" **This bomb will detonate in thirty seconds!** " said the bomb.

"We're DOOMED, AGAIN!" cried Em with realization.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted!" said George.

"Goodbye George, Goodbye Em." said Harold.

"Take care," said Em. "It was nice knowing you!"

As the three friends started hugging one another, hoping they will die with that as their last memory, a huge gust of wind almost blew them over. It was Sulu and Crackers, George, Harold and Em's two wonderful pets, and they had whooshed by them as they flew up to the opening of the radioactive Robo-Boxers and fluttered down to the command center. Sulu's bionic brain quickly figured out the complex control panel of the Tinkle-Time Travelometer, and together, the two animal friends began mashing down the buttons of the switchboard.

" **This bomb will detonate in fifteen seconds!** " said the bomb.

Crackers had feverishly pecked at the controls. Finally, Sulu pushed down hard on the "Away We Go!" button, and the radioactive Robo-Boxers were enveloped in a gigantic ball of blue light. Suddenly, the radioactive Robo-Boxers (and their three occupants) were zapped back in time 13.7 billion years ago. Back to a time _before_ time existed, before ANYTHING existed. There was no Earth, no sun, no universe... there was nothing at all... except for the computerized countdown on a 160-ton thermonuclear bomb.

" **This bomb will detonate in 5... 4... 3... 2...1...**!"

 **KA-BLOOSH!**

The heat from the exploding supernova caused the universe to spring into existence and expand rapidly. As it expanded, it also cooled down, allowing it's energy to be converted into lots of different subatomic particles. It didn't take very long for the particles to form atoms, which combined into form matter, that also combined to form stars and planets, with you, me, and everything around us. Scientists usually refer to this event as the "Big Bang Theory," but to be honest, the explosion sounded way more like a _Ka-Bloosh_ , than a simple _bang_. I guess you just had to be there.

Ch. 22

The Final Chapter Of The Final Captain Underpants Story?

Remember at the beginning of this story, when I told you you'd be smarter than the world's most brilliant scientists by the beginning of chapter 22? Well, congratulations, you now know what killed the dinosaurs, who started the ice age, and how our universe actually began. But unfortunately, this information is not something you can use for any practical benefits. So, if you ever get a test to take in school, never answer with the truth. Because I can guarantee you that it will NOT end well. This is the unfortunate fate of super=smart people like us. There is rarely a place where our vast knowledge can be used without too much trouble. That's why we must be content to roll our eyes at people, shake our heads in a patronizing manner while singing the "I'm Smarter Than You (Nyaa Nya Nya Nyaa Nyaaa)" song.

Meanwhile, thirty years from now, George, Harold, Em, Captain Underpants and Old Captain Underpants were still staring up into the sky, at the spot where Tippy's radioactive Robo-Boxers had just stood.

"I wonder where they went!" said Em.

"They disappeared!" said George.

"And without a trace!" said Harold.

Captain Underpants and his beardy old twin flew down and landed next to George, Harold and Em.

"What happens now?" asked Old Captain Underpants.

"You'd better go back inside and put some clothes on," Em instructed Old Captain Underpants. "And then wash your face once you do!"

"Sure thing, boss!" said Old Captain Underpants.

So he did as he was told, and in no time at all, he was back to his old, old Kruppy self.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" wondered George. "We're stuck here... in the future... without a time machine!"

"Uh, George." said Harold as he looked down into Crackers' nest.

"We have no money at all!" George ranted. "No identification, no _nothing_... at ALL!"

"Uh, George." said Em as she also looked down into Crackers' nest.

"It's not like we can go back to school and pick up where we left off," George continued ranting. "What are we gonna do?"

" _GEORGE!_ " shouted Harold and Em in unison.

" _What now?_ " George finally asked.

Harold and Em pointed down into Crackers' nest. In the center of the nest layed three purple-and-orange-speckled eggs. George's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"WHAT... WHAT ARE... T-T-THOSE?" he cried.

"I guess Crackers wasn't sick after all," Harold realized. "He was... _pregnant_?"

"How can that be?" George wondered. "I thought Crackers was a _boy_ , and BOYS can't lay eggs!"

"I guess this means that Crackers was a girl." said Em with realization.

"Oh, yeah," said George. "That makes sense. I never would've seen it coming!"

So he, Harold, and Em carefully picked up the eggs and, with help from the Waistband Warrior, began examining them.

"We need to keep these eggs warm until Sulu and Crackers get back." said Harold.

"But, we don't know where they went," said Em. "And we don't know if they will ever come back!"

"Then our only option left is to look after the eggs ourselves," said George. "It's the least we can do!"

So he, Harold and Em each held an egg close to their bodies in an attempt to keep them warm. Then they started walking.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Harold and Em simultaneously

"We could try my parents' house," said George. "Hopefully they still live there!"

"Good idea." said Harold and Em in unison.

Suddenly, a bright ball of flashing light appeared in front of them, which got more and more intense, and then it finally exploded with a blast of crackling lightning. And right where the ball of flashing light had been, stood a gigantic, glow-in-the-dark Robo-Squid. The top opened up and out popped a familiar face, revealed to be George, Harold and Em's arch nemesis, Melvin Sneedly.

"Greetings," he said. "I've come from the past to bring you back home, to the present!"

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Harold.

"Let's just say that an _old friend_ led me to you." said Melvin.

"That works for me, I guess." said Em.

"You see," Melvin began explaining. "When I designed Sulu's robotic endoskeleton, I installed a..."

"BO- _RING_!" said Harold.

"Yeah!" said George.

"We stopped listening to you, like... ten seconds ago!" said Em.

" _WELL, LISTEN TO THIS!_ " said Melvin. "You four... and your precious eggs are coming with me!"

"Where to?" asked Harold.

"You'll see soon enough!" said Melvin, as the Robo-Squid's tentacles stretched out. "You'll see soon enough!"

So Melvin reached down with four of the Robo-Tentacles and grabbed George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants, and three other tentacles grabbed one egg each. Melvin started laughing as the gigantic, glow-in-the-dark, time-traveling Supa Squid began to shake and sputter, then a buzzing ball of electrified light surrounded the Supa Squid, it was about to return to the present time. As all of this started happening, Em gasped.

"OH NO!" cried George.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" cried Harold as he and everyone else around the Supa Squid disappeared into the ball of electrified light.


End file.
